The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus for treating a surface of a substrate while heating the substrate.
In general, there are various processes for treating glass substrates or wafers such as a photoresist coating process, a developing process, an etching process, an ashing process, and the like in processes for manufacturing flat plate display devices or semiconductor devices.
In each of the processes, a wet cleaning process using chemical solution or deionized water and a drying process for drying the chemical solution or deionized water remaining on the substrate surfaces so as to remove various contaminants attached to the substrate.
Recently, an etching process in which a chemical aqueous solution used at a high temperature such as sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid is used to selectively remove a silicon nitride and silicon oxide is performed.
In a substrate treating apparatus using the chemical aqueous solution having the high-temperature, a substrate heating device heating a substrate to improve an etching rate and uniformity is applied and used.
However, in the existing substrate heating device, a temperature sensor for sensing a temperature of a heater is manufactured by using stainless steel. Thus, if a setting value is low, the temperature of the substrate does not reach a target temperature (for example, a temperature of about 200° C.). Also, if a second process is performed in a state where the temperature sensor is heated and then is not sufficiently cooled after a first process, the temperature of the substrate quickly reaches the setting value (a preset measurement temperature) due to the heating of the temperature sensor, and thus the substrate does not reach the target temperature. On the other hand, if the setting value of the temperature sensor is high, the sensor may cause sensing failure and malfunction.